


Terrors Of The Night

by Pinestar



Series: Moving Forward [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Chao Named Maria, GUN Agent Sonic, Guns, Implied/Referenced Prisoner Of War, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sonic Runs Away au, Support Chao, Vague Death, War, vague descriptions of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sonic didn't know what was worse, seeing the War again, or knowing it's just a memory.The second part of Moving Forward
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Moving Forward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Terrors Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Sonic runs away in Sonic Boom and joins G.U.N

Blue eyelids fluttered open, emerald eyes startled and alert. Loud explosions and gunshots deafened him, his azure ears pinned tightly against his skull. Sonic sighed in his head, longing to control his hyperventilating, loathing his inability to move as he wished. He watched as a passenger in his own body, watched his body move forward. 

Leaning to the side, he adjusted his custom made Greenfield, peering down the scope, the heavy rain and debris making it useless. His earpiece crackled, the order to charge barely audible through the explosions on both ends. He bit his chapped lip, but obeyed, swapping out his Greenfield for a bulkier, generic Timeseeker, rising to his feet, the sniper rifle bumping his back, the assault rifle clenched tightly in his grip. Digging the tip of his foot into the mud, he breathed in deeply, and sprinted off in a semi-regular pace, slipping slightly on the mud. 

Sonic didn't know what was worse, seeing the War again, or knowing it's just a memory. He did not try to struggle and move anymore, as he knew it would be futile. Bodies dropped beside him, human and mobian alike. Mentally preparing himself, Sonic waited as he frantically shot anyone in a different uniform. A bullet whizzed past his face and a fist collided with his face. 

Sonic jolted awake, azure fur clinging to him, quills reflexively tensing, and he quickly loosened them. He stiffened, letting out a small breath of relief as his partner’s breathing remained uninterrupted. He focused on the calming presence of his bedmate, resisting the urge to snuggle closer. His quills began to soften, his breathing leveling, and he realised how parched he really was. He debated if leaving the safety of his partner’s arms was worth it, concluding that yes, it was worth it. 

He carefully began to wriggle out of his partner's strong grip, huffing as he was slowly dragged back. Once he slipped out, he stood over the bed, staring at his sleeping boyfriend, a small smile on his fawn muzzle. Yawning, the azure hedgehog quietly padded out of the dark room and down the hall, wondering if they should hang photos around the apartment. He passed the living room, running his hand on the plants, and nearly tripped on a cushion. Scowling, he kicked it aside and continued into the kitchen, shivering as his feet touched the cold tiles, regretting not pausing to put on a dressing gown and slippers. 

Sighing, he opened a cupboard, wrapping a bare hand around a freezing, ornate, glass cup, wincing at the sharp cold. Walking to the tap, he turned it on, cold water rushing into the cup. Pushing the handle down, he lifted his cup to his peach lips and quickly downed it, placing it on the bench in front of him before planting his palms near it and bracing himself.

His breathing hitched and Sonic remembered the pain, remembered wishing that he'd used his powers, wishing that he _didn't listen!_ And now, because he was an idiot who always obeyed, he could not have his beloved, the person he trusted the most, touch him. Tears ran down his face and he choked back a sob, white hot agony being vividly remembered. He startled as warm arms were wrapped around his waist, relaxing when he realised who it was, guilt twinging at his gut. He swallowed back his vomit, grimacing lightly, and spoke with a soft voice.

“Hey you. Whatcha doing up?”

Shadow grumbled, snuggling happily up to Sonic at the sound of his voice. He sleepily began to drag Sonic from the kitchen, and the azure hedgehog let him. As they made their way down the hall, the ebony and scarlet hedgehog replied.

“Too cold.”

Sonic giggled at his boyfriend’s less than elegant response.

“Well, I guess I'd be cold if my personal heater wasn't there.”

Shadow nodded solemnly, the dignity of the movement ruined by the context and his bleary ruby eyes.

“My big, black teddy bear.”

Glaring into the amused emeralds of his lover, Shadow grumbled.

“Don't push it.”

Smirking, Sonic planted a small kiss on his beloved’s nose, enjoying the twitch he received, before he climbed into bed, careful to not disturb the sleeping Chao.

“Okay Teddy.”

Shadow groaned, sleepily averting his eyes, a faint, glowing green blush creeping up his tan muzzle. Joining the other in bed, he flipped Sonic over so he could snuggle into the soft, thick quills the azure hedgehog had, gaining sleepy squeaks of protests from Sonic and Maria, who was annoyed that her bed at the end of theirs was disturbed. Giggling, Sonic nudged the Chao with his foot, then snuggled back into the ebony and scarlet hedgehog's grip. Shadow moved his thumbs in soothing circles on Sonic's fawn belly, eventually lulling the tired hedgehog to a peaceful sleep. 

Blue eyelids fluttered open, and Sonic found himself sitting in a green meadow dotted in red, white, yellow, cyan, deep blue and purple, his head on Shadow’s shoulder, a warm, comforting, strong arm around his waist, while Maria was in his lap, the blonde Chao purring as he gently petted her. Sighing happily, he snuggled closer, soaking in the peace he knew he'd feel when morning came.


End file.
